tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Osoroshi no Tabi
Zurück zur Episodenliste Osoroshi no Tabi (jap.: 恐ろしの 旅 ; engl.: "Journey of Fear", dtsch.: "Eine schreckliche Reise") ist die 112. Folge der 2012 Animationsserie und die achte Folge der fünften Staffel. Handlung thumb|left|240px|QualitätszankDer Sturz von den Turtles, Usagi und Kintaro wird von den Ästen eines hohen Baums, der vom Grund des Abgrunds heraufragt, zwar lebensrettend, aber nicht sanft aufgefangen. Nachdem die Gefährten wieder einigermaßen zu sich gekommen sind, bricht ein Streit zwischen Leonardo und Usagi über die Führungsqualitäten des letzteren aus. Die Turtles machen Anstalten, sich von Usagi und Kintaro zu trennen; doch Michelangelos Einspruch, dass sie nur durch die Hilfe von Kintaros Orden wieder zurück nach Hause kommen können, stellt die Einigkeit in der Reisegesellschaft wieder her, und so ziehen die Sechs wieder gemeinsam weiter. thumb|240px|Schabernack im Yokai-LandUm am schnellsten zum Tempel zu kommen, beschließt Usagi, eine Abkürzung durch den Wald der Verflochtenen Stränge zu nehmen, eine verwunschene Gegend, die von Yokai aller Art bewohnt wird. Als sie von einer Krähenschar kurz abgelenkt werden, verschwindet plötzlich Michelangelo - und taucht mit einem (selbst für seine Verhältnisse) ungewöhnlich kindischen Gehabe wieder bei ihnen auf, klaut eins von Leonardos Katanas und läuft einen Baum hinauf, als wäre dieser ebener Boden. Mit einem Schlag auf den Kopf enttarnt Usagi "Michelangelo" als einen Tanuki, einen schelmhaften Vertreter der Yokai. Als sie den Tanuki verfolgen, bemerken die Gefährten auf einmal zwei Raphaels in ihren Reihen, die beide natürlich behaupten, der jeweils andere sei ein Yokai-Doppelgänger; Usagi jedoch enttarnt sie beide als Tanuki und verjagt sie. thumb|left|240px|Bei den TanukisAls die Gefährten die Spur der Störenfriede verfolgen, stoßen sie auf den Wohnbaum der Tanukis, wo diese gerade die echten Raphaels und Michelangelos auf einem Spieß über ein Bratfeuer gehängt haben. Usagi ermahnt die Turtles zur Umsicht, doch mit dem Anblick seiner Brüder in Gefahr will Leonardo nichts von Geduld wissen und geht zusammen mit Donatello unverzüglich zum Angriff über. Zwar können die beiden ihre Brüder aus ihrer brenzligen Situation befreien, doch als sie den Tanukis einen Denkzettel verpassen wollen, sehen sie sich deren Hang zum Schabernack und magischen Fähigkeiten ziemlich chancenlos gegenüber. Usagi entschärft die Situation, indem er den Tanukis eine Rübe als Besänftigungsgeschenk hinterlässt und Michelangelo dazu überredet, ihnen einen Teil seines Notproviants - eine Pizzaschnitte - für sich und seine Brüder zu überlassen. thumb|240px|Im Lager der JorogumoNach dieser Unterbrechung ziehen die Freunde ungehindert weiter und reisen aus dem Wald heraus durch eine Berghöhle, die anscheinend von extrem großen Spinnen bevölkert wird. Dort werden sie von der Gegenwart Akemis überrascht, die allem Anschein nach in einem riesigen Spinnennetz gefangen ist. Doch wie Leonardo, der ihr impulsiv zur Hilfe kommt, zu spät erkennt, ist dies nichts weiter als eine weitere Yokai-Finte; "Akemi" ist in Wirklichkeit eine Jorogumo, eine gestaltwechselnde Riesenspinne. Diese setzt die Freunde einen nach dem anderen als Nahrungsvorrat in ihrem Hauptnetz fest; doch gerade als die letzte Stunde geschlagen zu haben scheint, tauchen plötzlich die Tanukis auf, lenken die Jorogumo ab und schneiden die gefangenen Freunde los. Dabei reißt zwar das Netz, und sie stürzen alle in einen schier bodenlosen Abgrund, doch mithilfe der Tanukis entkommen Usagi, Kintaro und die Turtles auch dieser Gefahr. thumb|left|240px|Eine Reise im Schatten des BösenNachdem sie schließlich die Höhle hinter sich gelassen haben, schlagen die Gefährten an der Flanke des Berges ein Nachtlager auf. Als Zeichen seiner Reue an Usagi über sein voreiliges Verhalten übernimmt Leonardo freiwillig die erste Wache, doch schließlich schläft auch er vor Erschöpfung ein. Doch mitten in der Nacht taucht plötzlich Jei auf, greift sie an und streckt jeden einzelnen von ihnen nieder, bis nur noch Leonardo übrig ist. Voller Wut und Kummer wirft Leonardo sich Jei entgegen, wird aber von diesem zurückgetrieben und zu Boden gezwungen. Doch in dem Moment, als Jei ihm den Todesstoß versetzen will, wird Leonardo von seinen - quicklebendigen - Brüdern zur Besinnung gebracht: Diese Konfrontation war lediglich ein von Jei durch Zauberei hervorgerufener Albtraum, dem sie alle zum Opfer gefallen sind, nur damit Jei ihren Geist zerrütten konnte. Bedrückt von der Erkenntnis, dass Jei sie praktisch in der Hand hat, macht die Gruppe sich auf, um das letzte Hindernis vor ihrem Ziel zu überwinden: Die Mutter aller Berge. Zitate *'Donatello': Seid ihr Jungs okay? Raphael: [sarkastisch] Hab mir nur den Schädel gebrochen. Nichts Wichtiges. Trivia *''Haha Naru Yama'' ("The Mother of Mountains"; dtsch.: "Die Mutter der Berge") ist eine Örtlichkeit, die in den Usagi Yojimbo-Comics vorkommt (Vol.3 #84: "The Treasure of the Mother of All Mountains"). *Raphaels Zitat "What's up, Doc?" ist eine Standardphrase für die Figur Bugs Bunny aus den klassischen Merry Melodies (alternativ auch Looney Tunes) Cartoons. *Die Szene, in der die Freunde im Netz der Jorogumo gefangen sind, enthält einige Elemente aus der Episode "The Hall of Bones" aus der Zeichentrickserie [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Im_Land_der_fantastischen_Drachen Dungeons & Dragons] (deutsche Betitelung: "Im Land der fantastischen Drachen") aus dem Jahr 1983-1985. Dies gilt besonders für das Zitat der Jorogumo: "Selbst wenn ihr euch befreien könntet, befindet sich unter euch ein bodenloser Abgrund". *Die Hüpf- und Gleitfähigkeiten der Tanuki sind Anspielungen auf die Figur Tanooki Mario aus dem Nintendo-Spiel Super Mario Bros. 3. Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2012) Kategorie:Crossovers (Zeichentrickserien)